fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Type-01 Megazord (Trees Everywhere)
The Type-01 Megazord is a Hegemony mecha currently under EDF's possession. It is one of humanity's first anti-monster weapons and the first of the M-series of mechas. Appearance The Megazord stands at 115 meters tall, shorter than most of the M-series mechas. It is primarily colored red, with black being a dominant color on the upper body. The head of the Megazord resembles a red helmet with a pair of horns on its side and an orange horn on the middle top. The Megazord has two shoulder pads colored black, orange, white, and red. The arms are boxy and very bulky. The chest plate of the Megazord is colored red and has a jaw-like pattern running through the center. The legs are white and the 'boots' of the Megazord resembles prehistoric animals, specifically a sabretooth tiger and a triceratops. The Megazord can summon the Power Sword and a shield in combat. History In Hegemony Service The Type-01 Megazord served under the Hegemony service for many centuries alongside other Megazords. It was phased out in favor of slimmer, more advanced Megazords. This particular one was dumped on Earth, buried deep in the mountain near the city of Angel Grove. In EDF Service In 1993, an expedition led by Professor Zordon uncovered the Megazord inside a cave with alien technology. The EDF quickly arrived on the scene, closing the site and began investigating. There were many Megazords dumped on Earth but almost all of them are in bad condition due to natural factors. Seeing the Megazord in relatively good condition, the EDF plans to use it to fight the monsters (and to boost public confidence). With the help of some teenagers with attitude, the EDF re-activated the Megazord and began using it for monster combat. Pilots of the Megazord are carefully chosen and trained. The aforementioned teenagers with attitude were the first pilots of the Megazord, achieving 18 monster kills in a span of 3 years. For 30 years, the Megazord has gained an outstanding amount of kills, with over 300 confirmed kills, the highest among any of EDF's weapons. While outclassed by newer weapons, the Megazord is still used by the EDF due to how popular it is and how effective it is. The Megazord faced against Seasilla multiple times with minor damages but was almost destroyed by Muricazilla in its only encounter. Currently, the Megazord is located on the East Coast. Abilities The Megazord is extremely durable, shrugging off Seasilla's atomic rays with ease and with no visible damage. While slow, the immense strength it has makes up for it. It is capable of breaking the necks of monsters and can even lift Seasilla easily. In addition, the Megazord can call upon the Power Sword for better melee capabilities and a shield to protect itself. It has very limited ranged weapons, only possessing horn beams and missile pods on its chest. Trivia * The Type-01 Megazord is, of course, based on the original Megazord from Power Rangers. * The Type-01 Megazord does not have the Tank Mode. Category:Mecha Category:Trees Everywhere